1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel cooling device for motor vehicles equipped with a fuel-injection engine in which fuel is cooled with refrigerant from an air-conditioning equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such fuel cooling devises are known in the prior art as disclosed in for example Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. Sho 59-62260.
In this fuel cooling device, a heat absorbing section of a heat pipe is inserted in a delivery pipe for delivering the fuel to fuel injection valves. The heat pipe is extended long from the delivery pipe, with a heat radiating section at the other end thereof being fixed to a low-pressure piping located between an evaporator and a compressor in a cooler system. The low-pressure piping, together with the heat-radiating section, is wrapped with a heat-insulating material. Heat of the fuel in the delivery pipe, therefore, is transferred to a low-temperature refrigerant in the low-pressure piping through the heat pipe, thereby cooling the fuel.
This fuel cooling device, using the heat pipe, is costly and complicated in construction. Furthermore, since the heat of fuel is transferred from the fuel to the refrigerant through the heat pipe, the cooling effect will lower that much.